


Если они разорвут меня, я им позволю

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они пытаются убить друг друга каждый божий день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если они разорвут меня, я им позволю

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от 6х05; тройничок, графичный групповой секс (хотя и не особо рейтинговый), упоминания канонного насилия и смерти (ее не указываю, так как по сути никто не помер окончательно), ООС - не ООС. 
> 
> Название - отсылка к одному из любимых стихотворений.

— Чертова истеричка! — ругается Кай, бережно собирая обломки механизма. — Тебе сказочно повезло, что детали имеют свойство восстанавливаться, дура. 

— Ещё одно слово, и я сверну тебе шею, — рычит Деймон, потирая плечо, которым приложился об камни парой минут ранее. 

— Ты чуть меня не убил, придурок, — возмущенно говорит Бонни, отряхивая пыль со своих темных волос. 

— Восстановилась бы через три часа максимум, — фыркает Кай, и бросает в нее конфетой, которую жестом фокусника достает из заднего кармана своих джинсов. 

— Не бери, — ухмыляется Сальваторе, недоверчиво глянув на Кая. — Вдруг с цианидом. 

— Тоже хочешь? — наигранно добродушно улыбается Кай. — Тебе лимонную или клубничную? 

— Мальчики. 

И оба вздрагивают от такого слишком интимного и общего; Бонни улыбается.

___

В Деймона прекрасно вливается ровно четыре литра вербены до остекленевших, мертвых глаз. 

Кай долго шутит сидя в садовом кресле, а Бонни аккуратно подтыкает одеяло под пока мертвым телом Сальваторе. Она не пытается напасть на Кая, лишь качает головой и берет извинительный попкорн из его ведерка.

___

Стрелы протыкающие Бон-Бон острые, будто наточенные на огромной, заводской машине. 

Деймон рассказывает о бывшем парне Беннетт, дружно обсмеивает его с Каем и чокается с ним коричневыми бутылками темного пива. Кай будто невзначай говорит, что у Бонни потрясающие губы, и протягивает платок, который просит Деймон, чтобы вытереть кровь, запекшуюся в уголке ее рта.

___

Кай сворачивает шею, просто и банально. 

Бонни не закрывает его широко распахнутых глаз, рассматривает в черных зрачках облака, нависая над ним. Деймон рассказывает легенды древних кельтов и вспоминает о том, что Ковен Близнецов относится как раз к ним. А после заявляет, что ему никогда не нравились чертовы кельты, когда рвет зубами нитку, которой Бонни зашивает дыру на джинсах Кая.

___

Они пытаются убить друг друга каждый божий день. 

Ровно до одного утра, в котором блинчики Деймона, любящая улыбка Бонни и дурацкие, чуть детские шутки Кая перестают разделяться. И в этот день никто не кривится от боли и не оставляет кровавых полос на диванных покрывалах. 

— Красивая, — говорит Кай и отправляет в рот порезанный блинчик. 

Бонни хмурится и, честно говоря, ждет, что сегодня вновь ее черед умирать. 

— Есть такое, — пожимает плечами Деймон, но в его голосе волна довольства. 

И Бонни кусает губу, заставляя Кая смеяться. 

— Очень красивая, — повторяет он и тянется за банкой кленового сиропа, которую ему мгновенно подталкивает Деймон.

___

Кай предлагает прошвырнуться в пустой Вегас. И Деймон иронично подмечает, что Вегаса без людей, должно быть, не существует. А Бонни по-дурацки собирает в чемодан зубную щетку, полотенце, чашку и пачку чипсов. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мы можем взять что угодно из любого магазина, да? — театрально осторожно спрашивает ее Кай, и Деймон фыркает, будто в поддержку. 

— Не люблю путешествовать налегке, — сообщает им двоим Бонни, и они попеременно таскают ее тяжелый, кожаный чемодан, пока добираются до Вегаса.

___

Кай целует Бонни, когда Деймон помогает им обоим забраться на Эйфелеву башню в Париже, куда они сворачивают по дороге к Вегасу. 

— Эй, — раздраженно бросает им Сальваторе, и Кай, не глядя на опешившую Бонни, приглашающе улыбается ему. 

Деймон дергает правой бровью и смотрит на Бонни, но та всего лишь упрямо разглядывает клетки на рубашке Кая. И Сальваторе делает пару шагов вперед.

___

В Париже забавно — круассаны всегда вчерашние, а кофе горелый, потому что девятого мая по Парижу прошла череда электрических неполадок на кофемолки. 

Бонни и Кай заставляют Деймона каждое утро готовить им блинчики с черникой. Ведь есть из одной тарелки, перехватывая еду изо рта друг у друга, — это теперь нормально. Как и ладони Кая и Деймона между ног Бонни, когда они смотрят старые кассеты на видеомагнитофонах. 

— А третьего Терминатора нет? — положив лодыжку на плечо склонившемуся над кассетами Каю, спрашивает Бонни. 

— Спроси его, знает ли он о существовании третьего, — насмешливо говорит Деймон, выходя из ванной в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. 

— Конец второго фильма намекал, — довольно безразлично отзывается Кай, и Бонни почти неосознанно гладит его по голове, зарываясь всей пятерней в темные волосы. 

— Посмотрим Унесенные ветром, — говорит Деймон и садится по другую сторону от Кая. 

Они привыкают читать друг друга, будто читая учебники для первоклассников.

___

— Скучаю по зиме, мальчики, — говорит Бонни как-то утром, запивая сладким кофе блинчики. 

И вечером искусственная елка вся усыпана чертовыми конфетти и обмотана всеми гирляндами, что были в супермаркете. 

Бонни засовывает конфеты им в рот по очереди, позволяя облизывать свои пальцы и касаться себя везде. Поэтому когда они трое, перепачканные шоколадом, сплетаются в один клубок на ковре под елкой, никто из них не удивлен. 

— Люблю зиму, — хрипло произносит Деймон, осторожно гладя голую спину распластавшегося на полу Кая. 

— И не говори, — расслабленно усмехается тот в ответ, вновь утыкаясь носом в живот Бонни, лежащей под ним.

___

— Знаете, красоту моря чертовски преувеличивают, — раскачивая ногой в допотопном кеде марки Адидас, говорит Кай. 

— Оно очень красивое, — возражает Бонни и качает головой, будто маленькая девочка. 

Кай смотрит вниз с валуна, на котором сидит, улыбается темной макушке Беннетт и осторожно толкается вперед, чтобы быть быстро перехваченным Деймоном. Сальваторе абсолютно естественно перехватывает его за пояс, и Кай не боится падать. 

Бонни протягивает Каю жестяную кружку из-под термоса и улыбается, ежась от ветра. 

Кай без промедления бросает в нее своей ветровкой, стянув ее с плеч. Ему тепло, у него есть чай, Сальваторе с его ухмылками и чертовски крепкими плечами и вкусная-вкусная Бон-Бон, которая вечером позволит ему полностью вылизать себя.

___

У Бонни нет недостатка в оральном сексе — ее мальчики любят Беннетт целиком и полностью. 

Она мечется на постели, сминая простынь своими верткими движениями, и протяжно стонет от юркого языка Кая у себя между ног и сильных рук Деймона, сжимающих груди. Она цепляется за чьи-то волосы, плечи, скулит от разрывающих тело оргазмов и совсем-совсем не думает о том, чтобы вернуться домой. 

Бонни первая прекращает об этом думать; Бонни ощущает жар чужих тел с обеих сторон, трение двух членов внутри себя и полностью гасит мечту о возвращении домой.

___

— Детали скоро восстановятся, — облизывает губы Кай, разворачивая фантик шоколадки с фундуком. 

Кай отдает кусочек без орехов Бонни — она не любит орехи, — и полоску, усыпанную фундуком под завязку — Деймону, — тот просто обожает щелкающие на зубах цельные орешки. 

— Сможем вернуться в мир, где есть мобильная связь? — ухмыляется Сальваторе и продолжает болтать с Каем о современных прелестях жизни в нулевых. 

А у Бонни начинает болеть голова; Бонни абсолютно не хочет домой. 

Впрочем, как и оставшиеся две трети населения опустевшей Земли.

___

— Я вернусь и убью этот чертов Ковен! — Кай кричит очень громко, смотрит на них зло, и Деймон, застыв на мгновение, толкает Бонни.   
У Кая глаза полные решимости и какого-то отчаянного безумия. Он бросается на Сальваторе; он дырявит Беннетт стрелами из арбалета. Опять. 

— Кай, — безостановочно шепчет Бонни, лежа на чертовом кухонном паркете. 

Она смотрит, как Деймон сдается, как у Деймона исчезает мысль сопротивляться, и делает то, чего не должна. Конечно, эта бесконечность с черничными блинчиками должна была закончиться. 

И Деймон кричит ещё громче, чем Кай, когда отправляется обратно, по инерции сжав чертов механизм.

___

Кай ничего не говорит Бонни, хватает за промокшую в крови одежду и тащит в спальню. Ему плевать на то, что у нее чертова дыра в груди и что она чудом не захлебывается своей кровью. 

— Сучка, маленькая, чертова сучка, — шипит Кай, вколачиваясь в ее тело до разноцветных кругов перед глазами. 

И Бонни не может сказать, что Кай становится ей противен, что она ненавидит его в один момент. Они просто оба скучают по Деймону, и Беннетт плюет на себя, когда пытается заполнить собой пустоту в Кае. 

Хотя наверно отключиться посреди секса из-за потери крови, а после воскреснуть прикованной к стальной спинке кровати, не лучшее, что можно представить.

___

Кай говорит с ней о гримуарах, рассказывает о заклинаниях, все также шутит и готовит невкусные блинчики с черникой. Впрочем, у Бонни они вкуснее не выходят. 

— Вернемся домой? — спрашивает его Беннетт утром, выковыривая чернику из куска полусырого теста. 

Кай молчит пару мгновений, будто колеблется, а после порывисто гладит ее по смуглому плечу и спрашивает: 

— Он будет рад нам? 

Они оба понимают, что дом — это не место и даже не время, дом — с некоторых пор — это люди. В их случае — Деймон Сальваторе, которого они сумели сами же потерять.

___

На Деймоне кожанная куртка и безликое выражение лица. 

— Развлекаешься? — спрашивает Кай, и его голос звучит чуть хрипло из-за волнения, но Сальваторе с подтеками крови на губах и бутылкой бурбона в левой руке игнорирует неуверенность. 

Бонни в немодной одежде девяностых стоит, затаив дыхание, на пол шага дальше Кая, и смотрит на него так серьезно, что слова Стефана, Елены и все остальных, которые взывали к нему за эти недели растворяются. 

— Скучал? — делает ещё одну попытку Кай, чувствуя, как Бонни вкладывает свою ладошку в его руку. 

Деймон не обращает внимания на застывшую столбом посреди дороги жертву, которой внушил не шевелиться; Деймон делает пару медленных шагов, а после со сверхъестественной скоростью бежит к ним, тычет пальцем в плечо Кая, гладит волосы Бонни и раздвигает губы в торжествующей улыбке. 

 

— Кажется, Ковен Близнецов слишком долго живет, — произносит Бонни, кладет подбородок на плечо Кая и притягивает Деймона за шлевки джинсов. — Не думаете, мальчики?


End file.
